


Simple Pleasures

by VintageJacqui



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the rebels flee Sinuessa en Valle they are forced into the icy grip of the Melior Ridge and beyond. This is a lost scene between Agron and Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradoxalliberty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paradoxalliberty).



> I know that the continuity of this fic is off, but I like to think that there were days and days that can be explored that we didn't see in the show and I like writing about things that could have happened as they were fleeing the Romans.

A new flurry of snow lights Nasir's heart. Agron rolls his eyes and mutters something in his native tongue, pulling his cloak around his shoulders while Nasir gazes up at the sky. 

"It's beautiful," Nasir says, his fingers brushing the soft translucent skin on the underside of Agron's forearm. 

It's only the second time he's ever seen snow. Once as Tiberious. Once as Nasir. The contrast is sharp, hot needles spike his eyes and he turns his face into the wind. 

Agron reaches out, threads his fingers into Nasir's hair, melting the soft white wisps that cling to each inky black strand. He draws Nasir into him, wrapping arms and cloth and heart around, soothing the distant painful memory and bringing Nasir back to the present. Kisses and loving words alternate from Agron's lips and his chest relaxes a little when Nasir turns his cheek against him and breathes out.

"Tell me of its beauty when Crassus has driven us into the wilds and our cocks freeze off," Agron grumbles. There is no real heat to it. Nasir knows the language of every sound that his mate utters. He's afraid. Nasir can smell it. The ripe sourness is present here as it is in the whole rebel army, eating away at their will and their hope. Every day that they flee, every shadow that drifts over them, eagle shaped and dark, adds to the sickly disease. The further north they travel the worse it gets.

Agron's fear is different and yet the same as many others in the camp. Battle is his destiny and he knows his place. He is no fool as some would believe him to be. It would take a man with no soul to walk to his doom unafraid, but Agron made his peace with that side of himself long ago.

Mostly, above all else, he fears loss. More of the same shit that has made up his whole life, made even more fragile now that his heart has been given to another. Agron knows, as Nasir knows, that if he lost Nasir he would not survive. He's too far gone on his little man to walk this life alone.

A man cannot live without his heart. Agron cannot live without Nasir.

The rebels march, always moving forward, and the snow gets thicker with every step. Agron watches Nasir watching the sky. His resolve hasn't broken yet, sometimes Nasir doesn't even seem to feel the cold, and Agron feels a strong pride for his fierce love.

"Give me blue skies and the sun on my face," Agron chuckles. He places his hand on the small of Nasir's back and inhales. Nasir shakes his head and holds out his arm to catch some errant flakes on the palm of his hand, laughing when Agron shivers violently.

When darkness falls, Nasir warms Agron up with spread thighs and desperate touches. Their tent is basic, cramped, especially for a man the size of a mountain, but it offers a thin veil of privacy that is extremely rare. They may never experience having a real home together, walls made of stone instead of damp fabric, a fire in a hearth instead of twigs piled in the dirt. They may not live to see another warming sunrise and so they cling to their little sanctuary for all the sense of possession it gives them. It's something that they can call their own.

Agron makes love with everything that he is, tearing Nasir apart only to make him new again with each powerful thrust of his hips. His eyes stay on Nasir, on his neck, the sweet hollow of his throat, and it's overwhelming. The connection between them is like a heartbeat. It pulsates with life, a constant beat, beat, beat, that means that whatever happens, they are no longer alone.

"Stay with me," Agron says, the words broken with lust. He presses their foreheads together and it's almost like he's praying.

It's so obvious then, the insecurity that Nasir can see in Agron's jealous heart and it won't leave. They both made mistakes and Nasir fears that it will continue to haunt them in the days to come. It's over he thinks, it was meaningless, the looks were only curious and not longing. Please, Agron, believe me.

He cannot speak, Agron's tongue against his own prevents his answer. They move faster, harsher, bodies entwined in a carnal dance that strips them clean. Nasir curls his fingers down Agron's back and holds on for dear life.

Nasir shouts Agron's name into the night, arching his back so much that his muscles burn. He wraps his legs around his lovers waist, drawing them closer, tighter. They spare no thought or concern to who can hear them. Moans and curses, hissing moments of pleasure, the sound of flesh pounding flesh. 

The air is cold and sharp, frost catching on the panting gasps that fall from their lips and turning them white. Agron pushes deeper, holding Nasir down, pinning him.

Agron bites Nasir's lip when he spills inside him. He doesn't draw blood, just drags his teeth along the kiss bitten skin and closes his eyes, cock jerking until its more pain than pleasure. Even then, after he's spent and exhausted, Agron doesn't stop moving until Nasir shakes underneath him. The sight is enough to cause Agron to spill again, barely anything, but it's wrenched from his cock like blissful agony.

"Nasir, Nasir," Agron chants. His body is heavy, slick with musky sweat, but Nasir can't move him. He wants to hold him close, protect him like Agron protects Nasir. 

Agron only moves when a sudden gust of wind blows the opening to the tent wide and an angry swirl of snow is carried inside.

"Fuck the gods!" Agron bellows and scrambles to close the gaping hole. The incident seems to break the melancholy that had so unintentionally crept into their intimate joining. Nasir laughs. Agron is naked, cursing the gods, and Nasir wouldn't want to be anywhere else. If their lives end tomorrow, Nasir will have known a love bigger than the heavens and stronger than Jupiter. He will forever be by Agron's side. In this life and the ones that follow.

"Lie there like a cat," Agron says through gritted teeth, tying the cords with numb fingers. "Do not help, little man."

Nasir burrows in the blankets like a bird in a nest. He throws the furs over his head and laughs again.

"The cold is getting to you," Agron says as he slides next to Nasir. It's warmer under cover, their breaths trapped like steam. "Or perhaps I fucked you too hard?"

Nasir's laughter escalates until tears stream down his cheeks. Agron joins in, he can't help it, infectious joy lifting his spirit.

They fall asleep happy and sated and for once, Agron doesn't mind the pit patter of snow over their heads.

The sun rises, bright and high in the sky, offering a short respite from the growing blizzards. Conditions will worsen, lives will fall prey to frostbite and starvation. This is merely the calm before the storm.

Nasir kisses Agron slowly before they part to carry out their duties. His lips are a brand, hot like smouldering embers. As he turns away, Agron calls his name, a sly grin upon his swollen lips.

"It is beautiful," he says, bending down to scoop some of the fresh snow into his hand. Agron throws it into the air and grabs Nasir around the waist, lifting him up as the snow falls down around them. "But it pales next to you."

Nasir licks the snowflakes from Agron's mouth and thanks the gods for simple pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> It was always in the back of my mind when I wrote this that its Agron who leaves Nasir later on. I thought about the 'breakup' scene and how devastated the boys were and tried to write this little ficlet as a precursor to what happens between them later on. Anyways, hope it's alright.


End file.
